Harry Potter and the Golden Curse
by sayribelle
Summary: 1st of my 7th year trilogy. Beauty may be on the outside, but evil lurks inside. A "golden curse" is layed on H/Hr, one they fear they can't break. h/hr + more
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Golden Curse

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns any and everything Harry Potter.  I own my trilogy, my plot line, and what odds and ends I toss in the caldron for extra spice.  –Check out my song fic "I Think It's Going To Rain Today" and tell me what you think.-  Please R/R.  After all, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.  * smiles *

A Little Info:  I am in the process of creating a small trilogy.  The trilogy takes place during Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts.  Couples are involved.  Harry falls in love, Hermione falls in love, Ron falls in love, and others try to tear their loves apart, or make their own in the process.   

Now, on with the first of my Trilogy:

Harry Potter and the Golden Curse 

Chapter One:  Reunion of Friends

         Harry sat on his small bed and began to pack.  This would be the last chance to take the things he had to have out of the Dursley's home.  Once he stepped foot out of that house, he was never stepping foot back in.  

         He looked around the room.  He grabbed a few little things and tossed them into his truck.  He looked one last time for something that he may have missed, when he spotted a frame on his desk.  Inside was a photo of him, Hermione, and Ron from their first year at Hogwarts.  He grabbed the frame and the leather album that Hagrid had given him.  Lastly, he picked up an old teddy bear, and with that, the trunk was locked.  

         Harry picked up his owl, a small black and gray kitten, and the rest of his belongings and started down the stairs quietly, as to not wake his family.  They knew he was leaving that morning.  They knew yet, as usual, they didn't care.  This didn't bother Harry one bit.  He couldn't wait to get out of that house.  

         He took one step out the door and onto the front step.  Harry slowly closed the door behind him and looked around.  It was around 6:00 a.m. and the air was crisp and fresh.  The grass still had fresh dew from the night before.  It was still quite chilly outside, so he wrapped his cape around his body.

         Harry has called a cab to pick him and his friends up.  But not just any cab.  No, this was a magic cab.  The silver automobile pulled up in front of the Dursley's home and waited for Harry to get in.  Harry put his things in the trunk and put Hedwig and the kitten in the front seat with the driver.  Harry got into the back seat and told the driver where to go.

         "Hermione Granger's home, please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The cab took off down Privet drive at an amazing speed, then disappeared into the sky.  Harry sat back and started to drift off to sleep.  He awoke, 15 minutes later, to a hard jerk.  He looked out the window and saw a red stone house.  Outside, a young girl sat on a large, leather trunk, and was staring at her feet.  

         Harry got out of the car and moved slowly to the girl.  She was beautiful.  He couldn't help but stare.  She looked up at Harry, and smiled.  

         "Hello, Potter," she spoke.  "How are you?"

         The voice was sweet and very familiar.  It was a voice that always put Harry at ease.  It was the voice of his best friend.  It was the voice of Hermione Granger.  

         He was left speechless.  This was partly because of her beauty.  

         "Well, Potter…say something."

         "Hello, my Mione," he said, causing her to smile.  

         She stood to get her things.  As she turned to pick up her trunk, Harry realized there was something different with Hermione.  It was her hair.  The untamed, head of frizz, was now strait and came to her shoulders.  Harry had never seen her hair that way before.  

         "Hermione, your hair…"

         "What about it Harry?"  She asked.  

         "It's…It's strait…and short."

         "And Harry…your hair…it's long and unruly," she replied smartly, but smiling to show that she was just teasing, only he was looking at her strangely.  "Honestly, Harry," she continued, "it is just hair."

         "Well, I like it Mione.  I like it a lot."

         "Thank you," she said with a smile as she turned back to her trunk.  "I give up!"  She turned back for help when she saw him staring at her, still in awe.  

         "Close your mouth, Harry, you'll catch flies.  Now, get over here and help me move my trunk.  You've received muscles over the summer holiday, use them."

         He couldn't help but laugh as his best friend.  She was right though; he had received muscles.  She watched him as he picked up her trunk with ease and put it in the cab.  

         He had grown up, she thought.  He was now really tall and had a very nice build.  His hair was the same as usual; that is how she liked it.  His emerald eyes were still the same as usual.  Oh, how she loved those eyes.  They were so beautiful, warm, and full of life.  They had a certain sparkle to them.  They were amazing.  

         She came out of her trance when Harry grasped her hand and led her to the cab.  They shut the door and Harry said their next destination.  

         "Ron Weasley's home, please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The two friends talked half way to the Burrow.  They discussed the high parts of their summer.  Hermione found out that she had been accepted to a finishing school in Scotland.  She was unsure of if she wanted to attend or not.  After all, she did "have the rest of the year to figure it out."  Harry just smiled and congratulated her.  

         Harry, on the other hand, did not have such great news to share.  Truth be told, he had a miserable summer.  But he had a plan.  He wouldn't tell Hermione about it until Ron was with them on their way to the home on Platform 9 ¾.  Hermione finally agreed to let it pass for the moment.  

         After an hour of talking, Hermione scooted next to Harry.  She was tired and they still had four more hours to go.  Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

         It all seemed so perfect.  She was in his arms, warm and safe, listening to his heartbeat, as he was gently stroking her strait hair.  She fell asleep within moments.  

They sat like this for two more hours.  The whole time, Harry looked out the window.  He was off in a world of though.  A would where there were no real problems.  Just him, the clouds, and Hermione…She was still in his arms asleep.  He looked down at the sleeping girl.  She was beautiful, no use in hiding it.  Only, he couldn't tell her this.  She's his best friend.  Best friends are not supposed to have other feelings towards each other.  He just shook the whole thing out of his head and looked at the clouds passing by.  Slowly, he too, drifted into a short slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The burrow was the same as ever, still tall, lopsided, colorful, and full of love.  Harry and Hermione smiled as they woke up just in time to land in the Weasley drive way.  

         Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house.  She was on her way to the smoking garage.  On the way, she saw the two children ad hugged them hello.  

         Harry and Hermione smiled as Molly yelled in the direction of the smoke.  Fred and George were still up to their pranks and inventions.  After a few minutes filled with blood curdling screams, Mrs. Weasley quickly brought her kind attention back to the visitors.  

         "Oh you two.  Ron is all excited at going back to Hogwarts," she told them as they walked into the burrow.  "Had his bags packed as soon as possible.  But, of course, they didn't stay packed for log.  He had to get things back out again.  Here, have a muffin.  You have an early train to catch, I'm sure you are hungry for some breakfast.  Too bad you don't have enough time to eat a proper breakfast with us.  I packed you some goodies for your trip though.   Ron is all excited about being a Gryffindor prefect.  Oh, we are proud of him.  I do believe he's the fifth Weasley to be one.  His father was one, as was Bill and Charlie.  Oh, yes and Percy.  Wait, miscalculation.  Ginny was one last year.  He's the sixth.  Silly me."

         She continued to ramble on until Ron's trunk came crashing down the stairs.  His mother was just about to yell at him, but he hugged her and thanked her for everything, also adding that he loved her.  And with that, the three friends were in the cab, on their way to catch the "Early Bird Special" on the Early Bird Hogwarts Express.  Prefects were only allowed on it.  They would arrive two hours early to set up and find out who the new head boy and head girl would be.  

         Hermione had been a prefect for three years.  Harry was appointed as a prefect during his 6th year.  Now it was Ron's turn and the dynamic trio would be back together again.  

         Their last year at Hogwarts was going to be the best ever!


	2. The Plan

Chapter two:  The Plan

It was now noon when the three left the burrow.  Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them leave without taking a few things to eat.  She gave them plenty of muffins and travel jugs of pumpkin juice.  They thanked her when they bided goodbye.

            It would just be one hour till they got to the station.  The three spent the time laughing and having great fun.  Ron told them about visiting both of his brothers; having a great time with the dragons, but being quite bored at Gringots in Egypt.  

            Hermione told Ron about being accepted to finishing school. 

            Harry told them that Vernon Dursley was the worst this year than ever.  Harry was treated almost as Dobby was in the Malfoy home before Harry had set him free.  He was happy to be out of there.  By the end of Harry's tale, Hermione remembered Harry had a plan.  

            "Harry, Ron's here now.  You told me you had a plan earlier.  What is it?" She asked.

            "Well, Mione, it is somewhat complicated.  Let me start at the beginning.  For his birthday, Dudley received a kitten.  Being the spoiled brat that he is, he wanted nothing to do with it.  Surprisingly, he gave it to me.  Well, I trained the kitten to take letters to the nearest owl to send you two, Hagrid, and Sirius.  Sirius was furious with the way that the Dursley's were treating me, but he stayed calm as to not reveal his location to the ministry.  

            "That is when he got a great idea.  With the help of Hagrid, he and Sirius found an amazing house on the edge of Hogsmeade.  I'm moving into the house after graduation.  There is plenty of money in my account to pay for it, plus furnishings."

            "How did the Dursley's take the news, Harry?" Asked Ron.

            "How do you think?  I told them that I would be leaving and never coming back.  They practically threw a party.  But I suspect that they will miss me once they realize that their house maid is gone for good."

            "That was your plan?"

            "Yes, Mione, that was my plan."

            "Not much of a plan, Harry," she said to him taking a bite out of her muffin.  

            "Well, Mione, it is a plan to make my life ten times better than it was.  I already know that I can take care of myself.  I've been taking care of the Dursley's and myself for 17 years now.  I think that I can handle myself."

            "I don't doubt that you can't handle yourself, Harry.  I just thought that you had a bigger plan.  A more exciting plan.  That just doesn't seem like much of a plan to me.  There is no harm meant," she said with a smile.

            "Well there was no harm caused.  Please forgive my eagerness to have a better life," Harry replied jokingly.  

            "Oh would you two stop it?  We are almost there," piped Ron.

~*~*~*~

            The silver cab put on its invisibility booster and landed behind a tall bush.  Soon the car was seen, slowly driving in the parking lot.  Hermione and Ron got the trolleys as Harry paid the 14 galleons and 10 sickle fair.  

The young trio was placing their belongings on their trolleys, when Hermione noticed a small gray and black ball of fur in an open box.  It was on top of Harry's belongings.

"Harry," she asked, "what on earth is that?"

"Oh, yes.  Hermione, Ron, this is my kitten, Mistoffelees.  He is named after the magical cat from 'Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats.'  He is the one that Dudley didn't want."

"Harry, he is beautiful!  Can I take him into our cart?"

"Sure, Mione.  That is, if it is alright with Ron."

Ron agreed as they passed the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

A/N:  I am not really proud of this chapter.  Please forgive.  But don't worry.  More is on the way.  Also, a big thank you to Skysong for your review and adding me to your favorites list.  I feel quite special!~  * does a dance *

More to come.  If you didn't like this chapter, don't worry, you aren't alone…I hate it.  Lol =)


	3. Remembering the Good, Along with the Bad

Chapter 3:  Remember the Good, Along With the Bad

            On the way to Hogwarts, Hermione played with Mistoffelees while Harry and Ron spoke of quidditch.  Ron had become the new keeper one year after Oliver left.  This would be his 3rd and final year.  Just as Harry was the best seeker ever on the Gryffindor team, Ron was quickly becoming the best keeper.  Hermione, on the other hand, was the best supporter.  She came to every game and every practice.  She was the boys' good luck charm.  

            Hermione gazed at the two boys and then asked, "Harry, Ron…what is one of your favorite memories of your time at Hogwarts?"

            This caught the boys off guard and caused them to think a while.  Minutes of thoughtful silence passed by.  The producer of the question spoke up first.  

            "Mine would, most definitely, be from out first year on Halloween night," she spoke.  "The day was going good.  Classed were great and I was first to make my feather float.  But, my day went down hill after class.  I hear you, Ron, saying bad things about me, causing me to go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out."

            Ron cut her off, "Oh nice, Herm.  How can me, making fun of you, be your favorite memory?  Sheesh.  If that is your favorite memory, I would hate to see your worst.  They are probably filled with fluffy bunnies and sunshine."

            "Shut up, you stupid git.  I'm not done yet," she said as she playfully slapped Ron's arm.  "Now, as I was saying, RON!  I was bawling; thinking that I had no friends and that no one liked me.  Just as I was at my lowest moment, a troll came in and tried to kill me.  He tried to kill me, but you two stopped it.  You saved me.  That was the night that the three of us bonded and joined together as an inseparable team.  And with out that bond that you two created, I don't know where I would be.  Thank you both.  I love you."

            "Mione, there is no need to thank us," said Harry.

            "Yeah Herm.  We only saved your life."

            And with that, Harry punched Ron's arm, thus beginning the tussle in compartment number 5.   

            The two boys rolled around in the floor, wrestling each other, while Hermione on, shaking her head and saying that they were acting immature.  But one simple sentence brought her to the floor as well.  As soon as she said, "you two need to act your age and be more mature," she was stuck in the middle of the two boys, laughing.  They had pinned her and would not stop tickling her.  That is, until they heard a voice.

            "You three again.  Oh wait, you've finally decided to kill the mudblood."

            They stopped immediately and gazed in the direction of the voice.  There, sure enough, stood Draco Malfoy, leaning against the door.  He stood strait up and had a grin on his face.

            "Oh, please Potter, let me help.  I can torture her.  Her better yet, just break her neck," he said.

            "Back off, Malfoy.  Leave Hermione alone," Harry said as he stood to his feet, Ron following suit.  Hermione just sat up, angry.

            "Oh noble prince.  Be careful what you say to me Potter.  In three more hours I will be the new head boy.  I will have power over you.  I might just create a scandal and turn you in as the culprit, causing you to become expelled.  Expelled Potter.  Expelled and out of my life for ever."

            Hermione had had enough.  She stood and confronted Draco herself, "and what makes you think that someone like you will become head boy?  Are you going to pay your way to the position the same way you paid your way into becoming the Slytherin Seeker?"  Hermione continued, "Money won't help to get you everything that you want, you know.  Besides, most people get what they deserve, Malfoy…money or not."

            "Oh really, Granger?  Your little hand-me-down friend, he's gotten what he deserves?  Had money, he'd get more.  But then, his family is a disgrace and doesn't disserve what little they do have.  And Potter, 'wonderful' Potter.  Don't even get me started on your sorry ass, Scarhead.  And as for you, you filthy mudblood," he said as he advanced to Hermione until he was only inches away, "the only think that you deserve is to die.  Die a horrible death because no one cares about a mudblood.  A poor, stinking, know-it-all, good-for-nothing, ugly, interfering, sorry, pathetic, mudblood."

            Draco them slapped Hermione, hard, across her face, causing her to fall to the ground.  

            Harry and Ron would not allow such treatment of their friend.  As Malfoy began to walk out the door, Ron slammed it shut.  Draco, turning and about face to figure out the situation, was met by Harry's fist.  The two boys were fist fighting for about five minutes.  Their fight did not stop until Ron picked Draco up by his cape and threw the blonde out of their compartment and into the hall, locking the door behind him.  

            Hermione was slowly rising off of the floor, with help from Harry.  Her hand was covering a large read mark that was now consuming half of her face.  She had never felt such pain as being slapped by a man.  It caused her whole face to sting.

            Harry sat Hermione down and found a place beside of her, still holding her hand.  Ron sat across from them, looking at the floor.  No one said a word for a while.  

            Hermione finally said, "I remember the first time he ever called me a mudblood."  She giggled for a moment and thin continued, "Ron, you remember?  You tried to take up for me, only to have yourself spitting out slugs for hours."

            "That was not fun, more was it funny, Herm.  I don't wish that on anyone.  Anyone except for Malfoy," replied Ron.

            "That just wasn't your year for magic, was it Ron?  Seamus was going better his first year than you were your second year," said Harry.

            "I know.  And it is all Dobby's fault, too."

            "Ronald Weasley!  How dare you blame that poor, little, house elf!" yelled Hermione.  

            "Let me handle this Ron.  Mione, if Dobby hadn't closed off the barrier, we would have never driven the car.  If we had never driven the car, then we would have never lost control of the vehicle.  Finally, if we hadn't lost control, then Ron would have never tried to use his wand, thus breaking it in the process.  But, no.  It all happened.  Thanks to Dobby trying to save my life," explained Harry.  

            "Oh you two!  What am I ever going to do with two little boys for best friends," Hermione said loudly.

            They all laughed and then reminisced some more.  

            Hermione was happy.  For once she was truly happy.


End file.
